<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With you by tattsun_senpai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070678">With you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattsun_senpai/pseuds/tattsun_senpai'>tattsun_senpai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mayoi and His Many Boyfriends [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Love Letters, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:29:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattsun_senpai/pseuds/tattsun_senpai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is scary, but with you, I can feel like a child again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ayase Mayoi/Sengoku Shinobu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mayoi and His Many Boyfriends [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>With you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“A letter to my dearest Chief,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not many people put their trust in a man like me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s not as though I can blame them. I’m suspicious. I’m disgusting. I’m nothing more than a filthy pervert who deserves to rot in the deepest pits of hell. People have every right to hate me. I encourage it, even. Someone like me doesn’t deserve to smile.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So then why do you stay with me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why do you continue to speak so gently to me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You put your trust in some monster like me. I can’t understand why.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I had been keeping an eye on you from the corners of Yumenosaki since you first showed up at this academy; watching you perform beautifully like the ninja you dreamed of being. If only I had the courage to speak up. I wanted to see you in person. I wanted to know you. But through sickness and stress, I was simply left observing from the sidelines.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But that was fine. So long as you were happy, you didn’t need to worry about the existence of an insect like me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I should have stayed in my place, and yet one day, I couldn’t help but be drawn closer and </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>closer</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> to you. Before I had known it, I became a member of your cherished club. How awful of me, I used to think. I ruined everything for you. My presence is enough to make someone vomit all their insides out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And yet, you welcomed me with a smile. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Even if I am lesser than you, you treat me with patience. You guide me through everything needed like the perfect chief you are. Why do you bother with me? I’m not worth being around someone like you. I’m nothing more than a danger. I could never dream of hurting or deceiving you, and yet one of these days I fear everything will crash and burn ー and it will all be my fault.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yet even still, you hug me so tightly. Your arms are so small yet wrap around my waist perfectly. You let some creature like me touch you with my putrid hands without even flinching. You put up with me. You don’t shame me for being happy, nor for when I’m a gross sobbing mess. When you hug me, I can’t help but grow warm in bliss. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You treat me like a human. And truth be told, even after spending all this time with both you and ALKALOID, I’m not used to it. I’m not used to this comfort and love at all. But I hope to selfishly keep indulging in it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When I see you, my eyes can’t help but light up. Just hearing your voice is enough to make me smile. I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I’m so weird, but my body acts on its own. I hope you can forgive me; because I don’t ever want our friendship to end.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll continue to be your diligent ninja in training, and I hope you can continue to be my wonderful chief.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I should be putting more thought into something like this. I care for you very much, after all. I’m feeling far too much at the moment, and getting my mess of a brain out on paper isn’t easy… But a good ninja won’t ever give up, right? So I hope you can make sense of my mindless ramblings.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You make me feel so happy. Just the thought of you makes my black heart want to burst. I want to be with you always, Chief. I always, always want to feel this warmth in my chest. Even if my hands tremble as I write, or I can feel tears creeping out of my eyes, I don’t want this to end. At the very least, I want to continue being… your </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>friend</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>, if that is all you’ll let me be.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you, forever and ever. Thank you for being with someone like me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Signed,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ayase Mayoi”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A quivering sigh escapes the man’s lips as he sets his pen down. “No good,” he mutters, scanning through the paper. “This isn’t any good… Shinobu-kyun won’t like this at all.” Without much thought, he crumples up the sheet and tosses it into the garbage, praying his roommate won’t go looking through the trash later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’ll have to start again… A good ninja won’t ever give up.” </span>
  <span>He takes out a new sheet of paper, ripping it out of the notebook carefully and grasping his pen once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“To my Chief,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The world is scary, but with you, I can feel like a child again."</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mostly been writing in Twitter RPs, so I apologize if this was a little rusty. </p><p>I hope I can write more wholesome MayoShino in the future because they deserve it... I'll just have to figure out Shinobu's character first, though. But I have a few ideas. I just want them to be happy.</p><p>Twitter is @HiMERU_reimei! Feel free to talk to me about MayoShino but don't be weird about it I'm begging.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>